


Say something

by Gorite_v_adu



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform, Ньюмас - Freeform, ханахаки, ханахаки ау
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorite_v_adu/pseuds/Gorite_v_adu
Summary: Это мое видение сюжета, то как мне кажется должно было все закончится. И меня бесит Вспышка, поэтому ханахаки ау.Что такое ханахаки можно почитать тут https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.nur.kz/amp/1833884-hanahaki-cto-eto-kto-pridumal-susestvuet-ili-net.html
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	Say something

Каждый вечер, после того, как Томаса назначили бегуном, Ньют сидел под деревом напротив ворот в лабиринт и ждал его. Хотя себе он говорил, что просто хочет убедиться, что все бегуны вернуться в целости и сохранности, но всегда выглядывал именно Томаса. Томаса, который постоянно выбегал последним. Ньют знал это, но каждый раз его руки тряслись.

Сегодня они задерживались дольше обычного. 

_ Успокойся, он просто, как всегда, прибежит последним,  _ говорил Ньют себе.

Ньют притопывал ногой по земле и нервно заламывал пальцы. Скоро ворота закроются, а ещё не все на месте. Не было Минхо и Томаса. Спустя ещё минуту мучительного ожидания, Ньют встал и пошел к воротам. Его сломанная нога разболелась, но он не обращал внимания. Все его мысли были забиты Томасом - а, точнее, тем, что его все ещё нет. Не доходя до лабиринта метров 100, Ньют собирался уже переходить на бег, как из-за стены появился Минхо. Ньют напряжённо замер на месте. Он махнул Минхо рукой, приветствуя и стараясь не подавать виду, что все, о чем он мог сейчас думать - это  _ " _ где Томас?". Дожидаясь Томаса Ньют нервничал, у него дрожали руки и вспотели ладони. Пульс участился, удары сердца отдавали в висках гулким эхом, а в ушах зазвенело.

Это всё длилось не больше минуты, но Ньюту показалось, что прошла вечность перед тем, как в воротах объявился Томас. И стоило ему забежать на территорию Глэйда, как за его спиной стали закрываться ворота.

Томас добежал до Ньюта и согнулся, уперев ладони в колени, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

\- И какого, прости меня, кланка, вы так поздно вернулись? - Ньют скрестил руки на груди и сердито смотрел на Томаса.

Ещё не переведя дыхание, Томас, не поднимая головы, поднял руку с выставленным вверх указательным пальцем, прося этим жестом ещё минуточку. Когда дыхание пришло в норму он выпрямился и посмотрел на Ньюта.

\- А что? Мы же вернулись до закрытия, - Томас улыбнулся. - Ты просто охренеешь, когда узнаешь, что мы нашли.

Ньют вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Но сначала, пошли поедим. 

Томас взял Ньюта за руку и повел в сторону кухни. Ньют не умел долго сердиться на Томаса и всегда ему все прощал. Сейчас он был просто рад, что с ним все хорошо, что вот он жив-здоров и Ньют может ощущать тепло его руки. Поэтому он покорно пошел следом.

Сидя за столом, Ньют смотрел на Томаса. Как тот смеётся, общаясь с другими глейдерами. Как подкалывал Чака. Он не помнил ничего, что приносило ему такое тепло. Такая обстановка заставляла его на время забыть о том, где он находится, и что происходит.

После ужина все старосты, а с ними и Томас, пришли на совещание.

\- Ну, рассказывайте, какого кланка вы почти заночевали в лабиринте? - Алби стоял в центре комнаты, сложив руки на груди.

\- Мы нашли кое-что. - Минхо выдержал драматическую паузу. Все замолчали и смотрели на него. - Кажется, мы нашли выход.

Тишина продлилась ещё пару секунд, а потом все разом загалдели. Ньют стоял молча. Он не знал как реагировать на это. Пока он так стоял, он не заметил, как к нему подошли.

\- Это же здорово, ты так не считаешь? - Томас стал рядом.

Ньют промолчал.

\- Это же выход, выход, который вы так долго искали. - Томас положил руку Ньюту на плечо, от чего тот слегка вздрогнул.

\- Да, это здорово, конечно. - Ньют мельком улыбнулся, взглянув на Томаса. 

На самом деле ему было жутко тревожно. Что их ждало там? За пределами лабиринта? Каково там, во внешнем мире? Но и оставаться в лабиринте вечно тоже не вариант. Пока Ньют размышлял, глейдеры замолчали.

\- В общих чертах. Мы с Томасом бегали в лабиринте, как обычно, но потом на нас напали гриверы. И я клянусь, я не понимаю и сам как нам так повезло и мы вернулись живыми.

Глаза Ньюта расширились и он повернулся к Томасу. Тот смущённо улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

\- Ты ничего не сказал… мне.

\- Ну, зачем мне нужно было тебя беспокоить? Ты и так вечно за всех переживаешь. А мы ведь вернулись, все в порядке.

Ньют не слушал уже ничего, что говорили вокруг. Он просто молча стоял и думал о том, что он ведь мог больше никогда не увидеть Томаса, он бы не чувствовал тепло его руки в своей, не видел бы его улыбки и этих вечно лохматых темных волос. Никто бы не подавал идиотских идей, которые переворачивали вверх дном все правила и устои, но в конечном итоге были бы чуть ли не гениальными. Он никогда больше не смог бы звать его по имени и ожидать ответа. Он бы потерял часть себя, что-то очень важное, без чего невозможно жить.

Из размышлений его вырвал шум, который снова подняли глейдеры.

\- Вы кланка объелись?! Вас так гриверы напугали, что вы потеряли остатки мозгов, шенки? - это возмущался Гэлли.

\- Что? Что произошло? - Ньют повернулся к Томасу.

\- Ты не слушал? Минхо рассказал о выходе, мы должны будем все пройти через лабиринт, там есть выход.

Ньют не успел ничего сказать, потому что ребята в зале уже готовы были драться, а Алби пытался всех успокоить. Ньют вздохнул и пошел к Алби, чтобы помочь. Его нога снова разболелась, но он не мог сейчас показывать слабость.

\- Так, вы чего тут разорались, шенки? Как дети малые, ей богу. - Ньют окинул сердитым взглядом глейдеров.

\- Ты слышал что этот придурок предлагает? - Гэлли ткнул в сторону Минхо.

\- Я все прекрасно слышал, кланкоголовый. Но мы же прямо сейчас не подорвемся в лабиринт? Он уже закрыт. Так что я предлагаю на сегодня закончить собрание, все обмозговать и завтра уже решать.

\- Ньют дело говорит, расходимся. - Алби облегчённо вздохнул, когда все стали выходить из помещения. - Спасибо, Ньют, ты как всегда спас ситуацию. Вот что бы я без тебя делал? - Алби хлопнул Ньюта по спине.

\- Тебя бы разорвали на части и явно не гриверы, - Ньют засмеялся.

Он вышел последним и направился в Хомстед. 

Ньют лег в кровать. Он долго крутился с боку на бок, потом лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел в потолок. Но, чтобы он не делал сон к нему не шел. Проворочавшись еще несколько минут, Ньют решил пойти к лесу. Найдя свою любимую небольшую полянку, он лег на спину и смотрел на звёздное небо. Подняв руку, он водил пальцем, соединяя звёзды в рисунок.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Томас появился неожиданно, закрыв собой небо. 

Он был очень близко.

\- Кланка кусок, блин. Ты почему не спишь? - Ньют не понимал, что с ним происходит. 

Когда Томас так близко Ньют не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Поэтому он отполз так, чтоб быть подальше от Томаса.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, я чуть не умер сегодня, наверное, я заслуживаю того, чтоб не ложится спать вовремя, - Томас лег с ним рядом. Ньют повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. Волосы Томаса забавно торчали в разные стороны и Ньют потянулся, чтоб поправить выбившуюся прядь, но вовремя одернул руку.

\- Томми, ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось.

\- Мы должны уходить отсюда. Я чувствую. - Томас смотрел на небо. Его глаза были пустые, словно из них забрали жизнь.

\- Что произошло в лабиринте? Что ты там видел?

\- Смерть. Я видел там смерть, для каждого из нас. Я не сказал Минхо, я не сказал об этом никому, но там, в лабиринте, ко мне вернулась часть воспоминаний… я так думаю. Я видел, как гриверы убивают глейдеров. Жалят иглами, режут на части, разрывают. - В глазах Томаса блеснули слезы.

\- Томми… как, откуда ты знаешь?

\- Что? - Томас проморгался и обернулся к Ньюту.

\- Никто не видел, как умерли глейдеры. Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я не знаю, я даже не уверен, что это было. Если Создатели могут стирать нам память, то где гарантия, что это тоже не их игры?

Ньют снова лег на спину. Они пролежали так ещё несколько минут, пока Ньют не услышал похрапывание рядом. Улыбнувшись, он тихо поднялся, сходил за покрывалами и, вернувшись, укрыл Томаса. Когда Ньют убедился, что Томас спит, то ушел в Хомстед.

Проснувшись рано утром, Ньют пошел проверить как обстоят дела в Глейде и нужна ли где-то помощь. Он нашел себе занятие на плантации и помогал собирать урожай. Ближе к обеду, когда солнце было в зените, Ньют взял перерыв. Он хотел найти Томаса и узнать у него, что же случилось вчера в лабиринте, но тут запищала сирена. Все глейдеры прекратили работу и обернулись на ящик. Он поднимался. Пронзительный шум всегда был неприятным, но сегодня ещё и неожиданным, ведь Томас появился только пару дней назад. Ещё не прошел месяц, чтоб присылать новичка, тогда что же это могло быть?

Ребята начали подходить к ящику. Все морщились от отвратительного звука. Некоторые даже затыкали уши. Ньют проталкивался вперёд, ближе к ящику. Когда он добрался к краю, где уже стоял Алби, сирена прекратилась.

\- Что там?

\- Да я хрен его. Ничерта не видно, надо открывать. - Алби махнул рукой и двое парней тут же спрыгнули на крышку ящика и открыли люк. Как только свет попал внутрь ящика парни оживленно зашептались.

Ньют удивлённо переглянулся с Алби. Оба не понимали что происходит. В ящике была девушка - она лежала на самом дне без сознания. Ньют заметил, что у нее шевелятся губы - она что-то шептала.

\- А ну заткнулись, шанки!

Все резко замолчали. Ньют подошёл ближе к краю и присел на корточки. В такой резкой тишине девушку было слышно хоть и не очень отчётливо.

\- Томас… это хорошо… - Она говорила что-то ещё, но Ньют никак не мог расслышать.

\- Что она там шепчет? - Алби присел рядом

\- Она называет имя. Томас.

Все ребята снова начали перешептываться. Ньют поднял голову и заметил подошедшего Томаса.

\- Слышь, гринни, она тебя зовёт. - Алби пристально смотрел на Томаса.

Томас испуганно посмотрел на Алби, потом на Ньюта. Ньют лишь пожал плечами.

\- Кажется, ее не мешало бы вытащить и пусть наши медаки ее осмотрят. - Ньют решил перевести внимание с Томаса на девушку, тем более сейчас это было важнее. Пока девушку вытаскивали из ящика и несли к медакам, общий галдеж не унимался.

\- А я говорил, что не стоит ему доверять! - Гэлли вышел вперёд. - Этот грини - ничего хорошего от него не жди.

\- Слушай, не пори горячку, шанк. Откуда ты можешь знать? - Минхо вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Гэлли.

\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь откуда! Меня жалили и я вспомнил его противную рожу!

\- Пф, тоже мне, нашел чем гордиться.

Пока Минхо и Гэлли выясняли отношения, Ньют тихо подошёл к Томасу и, взяв того за руку, увел в сторону леса.

\- Ньют, что… - Томас не смог договорить, так как Ньют его перебил.

\- Нет уж, это ты мне расскажи - какого кланка тут происходит?

Томас растерянно посмотрел на него. Ньют тяжело выдохнул.

\- Извини, ты не можешь ничего знать, просто меня это все выбило из колеи. - Он устало потёр переносицу закрыв глаза. - Так, давай по порядку. С девушкой разберемся потом. Меня больше интересует что произошло вчера? В лабиринте.

\- Ну, на нас напали гриверы, мы с Минхо чудом спаслись. Ну и всё.

\- Не затирай мне тут хрень, шанк. Ты что-то вспомнил. - Ньют сделал паузу. - Напрягись, Томми.

Томас смотрел себе под ноги.

\- Я не знаю что там было, - Томас выдохнул, - мы были в лабиринте, как и обычно. Потом мы увидели гривера, он был вроде как не живой. Мы с Минхо решили подойти поближе и рассмотреть, как вдруг он зашевелился и побежал на нас.

Томас замолчал.

Ньют ждал продолжения.

\- Он вытянул вперёд свои… щупальца? В общем конечность с какой-то пилой. Эта хрень потянулась ко мне, я не знаю что на меня нашло, но я остановился как вкопанный. В моей голове пронеслись какие-то воспоминания, ну мне так показалось. Я видел Минхо, только он был младше и такая же штука тянулась к нему. В общем, если бы не он - я, скорее всего, был бы мертв. - Томас присел на корточки и взъерошил себе волосы. - Дальше я видел только отрывки, словно наблюдал через монитор. Гриверы нападали на глейдеров, на ребят, которых я даже не знаю. Они убивали их, рвали на части, протыкали иглами. - Голос Томаса задрожал.

Ньют присел рядом и приобнял Томаса за плечи.

\- Дальше я помню только как Минхо орал на меня и как мы каким-то образом оторвались от гривера. Так мы нашли выход, а потом обходными путями вернулись. - Томас пожал плечами и выдавил подобие улыбки.

\- Да уж, не так чтоб весело. Так что за выход, кстати? - Ньют решил больше не расспрашивать о воспоминаниях. Томас принялся рассказывать про нечто вроде иллюзии и что они с Минхо надеятся что это и есть выход и в любом случае надо попробовать.

***

Медаки бежали к Алби.

\- Она очнулась!

\- Отлично, я пойду поговорю с ней.

Один из медаков преградил ему путь.

\- Она сказала, что будет разговаривать только с Томасом.

Алби был удивлен, но послал пару ребят за Томасом и Ньютом. Ньют заметил глейдеров ещё издалека.

\- Что случилось?

\- Девчонка проснулась и просит Томаса. - ребята задыхались от бега.

\- Ты что-то понимаешь? - Ньют мельком глянул на Томаса.

\- Без малейшего понятия. - Томас пожал плечами. 

Оба парня, не сговариваясь, побежали к Хомстеду. По дороге Томас резко остановился. Ньют притормозил и обернулся.

\- Ты чего, Томми?

Томас был растерян. Ньют подошёл и встряхнул его за плечо.

\- Эй! Ты чего?

\- Ох, прости, мне показалось просто, что я что-то слышал.

\- Ты с ума сходишь? - Ньют улыбнулся, но взгляд Томаса его пугал. - Давай, тебя хотят видеть, вроде как.

\- Да, точно. - Томас, ничего не объяснив, побежал в Хомстед.

Ньют смотрел Томасу вслед и ему почему-то было больно.

\- Эй, Ньют, - Алби подошёл сзади и положил ему руку на плечо, - надо поговорить.

\- Да, конечно. - Ньют тряхнул головой отгоняя мысли.

\- Мы с Минхо пойдем завтра в лабиринт. Посмотрим, что там и как. Ты будешь за главного.

\- Без вопросов. - Ньют кивнул головой в сторону Хомстеда. - А что там с девчонкой?

\- Без понятия. Она пришла в себя, но сказала, что будет говорить только с Томасом.

Ньют обернулся, чтоб пойти к зданию и увидел Томаса, выходящего из Хомстеда, а следом, за руку с ним, вышла девушка. Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди, словно кто-то выбил почву из-под ног. Ньют раньше не задумывался, но Томас, обычно, держал за руку только его. Алби, стукнул Ньюта по спине и тот пришел в себя.

\- Идем, узнаем что там и как.

Они вдвоем пошли к Томасу.

\- Грини, так чем вы закончили? - Алби кивнул головой в сторону девушки.

\- Я, вообще-то тут, - девушка махнула свободной рукой, обращая внимания на себя, - и у меня есть имя.

\- Ох, прости, как-то не было возможности узнать, наверное потому что ты ни с кем не хотела говорить кроме грини.

Ньют молча стоял немного в стороне. Все его внимание было приковано к их рукам. Вот после слов Алби Томас крепче сжал руку девушки. Он даже не особо слышал о чем они говорят. Только отрывки о том, что она последняя и что она послана запустить какой-то протокол. Ньют стал, словно, задыхаться, ему стало очень душно. Он развернулся и пошел в сторону леса. Дойдя до края Глейда он обперся о стену. Его ноги подкосились от усталости и Ньют рухнул на колени. Он дрожал в груди саднило, он хотел вырвать лёгкие. Он провел ногтями по груди. Ткань его майки цеплялась за ногти. Следом он провел второй рукой. Его движения ускорялись. Когда майка порвалась по швам, он не остановился, а стал раздирать себе кожу, лишь бы избавиться от этой боли. Из глаз текли слезы.

_ Томми… _

Когда уже стемнело, Ньют все ещё сидел в лесу на своей любимой поляне. Он был так сильно погружен в свои мысли, что не услышал как рядом появился Томас.

\- Тебя не было на ужине и я стащил у Фрайпана немного. - Томас протянул пару бутербродов и морковь.

\- Спасибо, - Ньют взял и принялся кушать, - я и не заметил как пропустил ужин.

\- Что-то случилось? Ты тогда ушел днём и я хотел тебя найти…

\- Но не смог оставить подружку? - Ньют улыбнулся, но в груди так сильно защемило, что на глазах проступили слезы.

Томас смутился.

\- Она мне не подружка.

\- Да ладно? Я видел, как ты ее за руку держал, прям вот как сестру родную, ага.

\- Я тебя тоже за руку беру всегда, но это же ничего не значит! - Томас возмущенно отвернулся.

Ньют застыл с бутербродом в руке не донеся его до рта. Из глаз покатились слезы. Он тряхнул головой и быстро смахнул слезы, пока Томас не увидел.

\- Не дуйся, Томми. Спасибо, что принес поесть, а теперь иди спать, уже поздно. Завтра Алби с Минхо пойдут в лабиринт, чтоб понять что делать дальше, поэтому ты должен выспаться, чтоб помочь им в случае чего.

\- А ты?

\- А что я? - Ньют пожал плечами. - Я же не бегун и ничем особо помочь не смогу.

Томас молча поднялся и ушел. Ньют отложил еду в сторону и, подтянув колени к груди,уткнулся в них головой. Он просидел так примерно минуту, затем резко встал и собирался уходить, но горло сдавил кашель. Он откашлялся в руку и лишь отодвинув ладонь от лица заметил на ней жёлтый лепесток.

\- Какого… - в районе груди стало невыносимо жечь. Одной рукой он схватился за грудь, а второй прикрывал рот, кашляя. Ему было больно вдыхать, а изо рта вылетел ещё один лепесток. Через какое-то время ему стало легче и он решил пойти спать, надеясь, что все это ему померещилось.

***

С утра Ньют проснулся в хорошем самочувствии и пошел помогать ребятам собраться в лабиринт. В груди ещё немного побаливало, но он решил не обращать на это внимания, так как понятия не имел, что это вообще было. Отправив бегунов он пошел осматривать Глейд, ища, где нужна помощь. Занимаясь то тем, то другим, он не заметил, как прошел день. Скоро лабиринт закроется, а Минхо и Алби ещё не вернулись.

Ньют стоял, как обычно, под своим деревом напротив входа в лабиринт, скрестив руки на груди, и ждал. Ждал когда кто-то выбежит.

\- Они же успеют вернутся? - Ньют снова не заметил, как Томас подошёл.

\- Я надеюсь.

\- Пошли ближе подойдем?

\- А что поменяется?

\- Ну не знаю. - Томас взял Ньюта за руку и повел ближе к воротам.

У Ньюта в груди снова защемило и стало щекотать горло как перед приступом дурацкого кашля, от которого хочется плакать.

Они стояли прямо перед воротами и к ним стали подтягиваться ещё глейдеры.

\- Что происходит? Почему они не выходят? - Чак протолкался между глейдеров и стал возле Томаса.

Ньют молчал, он боялся, что произошло что-то очень нехорошее, но не мог позволить себе трусить. Все ребята смотрели на него.

\- Они вернутся вовремя, все будет хорошо. - Томас погладил Чака по кучерявой макушке.

Все это время в груди Ньюта была тянущая и сдавливающая боль. Не сильная, но она отдавала в зубы, словно ты откусил кусок чего-то холодного. Ему хотелось кашлять, но он не мог. Не при всех. Сосредоточившись на лабиринте, он пристально смотрел туда, надеясь увидеть какое-то движение.

Из-за угла появились два парня и один тащил другого.

\- Смотрите! - Чак закричал и показал пальцем в лабиринт.

Все ребята загалдели. Ньют присмотрелся и понял, что Алби без сознания, Минхо с трудом тащил его. Глейдеры вокруг кричали и подбадривали бегунов, а Ньют прикусил губу сжимая зубы все сильнее.

\- Мы должны им помочь!

\- Томми, мы не можем рисковать людьми, двери вот вот закроются.

И словно в подтверждение слов Ньюта сработал механизм и двери начали закрываться. Томас стоял весь на взводе, а Ньют уже разгрыз губу до крови. Минхо и Алби не хватало каких-то пары метров, чтоб выйти из лабиринта, когда двери почти закрылись оставив узкий проход.

Что произошло дальше Ньют сразу не понял. Перед его глазами, словно в замедленной съемке, пробежал Томас. Он побежал в лабиринт. Все длилось так бесконечно долго, осознание Ньютом происходящего, паника и попытка схватить Томаса за рукав. Ему не хватило миллиметра. Ощущение проскользнувшей по пальцам ткани отдалось в груди жгучей болью. Не успел, не схватил. Он в лабиринте, заперт вместе с Минхо и Алби. Ньют так и остался стоять ещё секунду, может две. Жгучая боль растекалась по груди, словно он выпил жидкий огонь. Он хотел кричать и ругаться на Томаса, так чтоб он услышал через толстые стены.

\- Что с ними будет? - Тереза подошла к Ньюту. Он не сразу понял вопрос, а просто молча смотрел на неё.

_ Почему она тут? Почему не он? Лучше бы это она пошла в лабиринт… _

\- Скорее всего они не переживут эту ночь. Никто не переживал. - Ньют сам удивился, как холодно он это сказал.

\- Да как ты можешь так спокойно говорить такие слова?! - Тереза возмущенно смотрела на Ньюта.

Ньюту было абсолютно все равно, что она кричит. Он не слушал.

_ Зачем, Томми, зачем?.. _

Ньют просто развернулся и ушел в лес. Как только он пропал из зоны видимости глейдеров, то побежал глубже. В груди саднило, он задыхался и кашлял. Кровь и жёлтые лепестки - то, что оставалось у него в руке. 

Сегодня их было больше, чем вчера.


End file.
